Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 11
* * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Asgard inhabitants * Little girl of Indigarr * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The Lord Librarian and Shadrak race through Omnipotence City, the latter explaining that the Godbomb runs through time and will kill any and all gods that have ever existed - hopefully in a swift and painless manner. As they arrive at the Parliament of Pantheons, the Godbomb's effects reach the timeline of Earth-616 and all the gods present collapse as Gorr's dark weapon begins consuming them from the inside-out. In the far future, the Goddesses of Thunder and Young Thor are sent flying by the Godbomb's detonation, which destroys the entire planet. At the core of the blast, King Thor attempts to strangle Gorr even as the Godbomb slowly kills him, Gorr mocking him as he loses strength and collapses. At the epicentre, where time has slowed to a crawl, Thor the Avenger reaches out and grabs both his own Mjolnir and that of King Thor, striking them together and taking the Godbomb's blast into his body. Across time, all manner of gods have a vision of Thor attempting to sacrifice himself to save them and pray to him - including his own father Odin. As the Mjolnirs crack and crumble, the living darkness ceases its temporal assault and engulfs Thor. Atli and Frigg marvel that they're still alive, but Young Thor points out that Gorr is too. Shocked by his defeat, Gorr wonders where his Black Berserkers, towers, and weapon have gone. Clad in armor of living darkness and wielding two Mjolnirs, Thor the Avenger speaks in a distorted voice and tells Gorr that his dark weapon has a name - All-Black the Necrosword - and that it mocks him for thinking he - originally a mere mortal - could unleash its full power when it's meant to be wielded by a god. As Gorr begs Thor to return All-Black to him, Thor states that he was right when he said it was meant to kill gods - blasting him with bolts of divine lightning and darkness. Badly wounded, Gorr denounces the gods as the doom of life, only for Agar to suddenly appear and ask if it was a god who killed his mother. Agar denounces Gorr as the god of hypocrisy, stating that it wasn't the gods who betrayed Gorr, but Gorr who betrayed himself as he melts into living darkness. The three Thors and the Goddesses of Thunder watch as the darkness that was once Agar forms into a small jagged stone dagger; King Thor explaining to his confused younger selves that "Agar" was actually a manifestation of Gorr's subconscious self-loathing and desire to be put out of his misery, manifested through All-Black. As Gorr lets out a scream of despair, Young Thor smugly decapitates him with Jarnbjorn. Thor the Avenger abruptly collapses, vomiting living darkness as King Thor notes that All-Black is still inside him and needs to be purged. Thor the Avenger states that it's too late before collapsing, dead for the ninth time. On Asgard three days later, Thor the Avenger awakens musing about a hellish dream he'd had where there were three of him. He abruptly realizes it wasn't a dream when King Thor grumps that dying must've made him even dumber than before, Young Thor quipping that he's probably thirsty too. Thor the Avenger asks what became of Gorr and the Necrosword, King Thor stating that Gorr's body was immolated and that the Necrosword was left where it fell. Young Thor boasts that he would've taken the Necrosword for himself, but that King Thor destroyed it by throwing the entire planet into a black hole before he could do so. King Thor states that he burnt out the last of the Thor-Force purging the remnants of All-Black from Thor's body and resurrecting him, asking his younger self if he'd like to see what he died for. King Thor takes his younger selves on a tour of Asgard, which is being rebuilt and settled by the survivors from Gorr's mines - who are free to return to their old worlds or find new ones whose gods were slain. Young Thor remarks that he's still finding it hard to believe he becomes the All-Father, noting that by Asgard's decrepit condition he does a terrible job. King Thor retorts that his youngest self will learn the hard way that he's terrible at a number of things, will watch many loved ones die as a result, and will never acquire the one thing he desires most. Young Thor notes that King Thor wielding two Mjolnirs means he's wrong, but King Thor states he's talking about obtaining Odin's approval. Angered, Young Thor storms off, complaining that his future self is just as stern and callous as his father before demanding to be returned to his proper time. Thor the Avenger chastizes King Thor for being so harsh with their past self, but King Thor states he was also talking to himself. Elaborating, he states that he owes Thor the Avenger a great debt for rekindling his determination, but that he cannot look at him without feeling immense self-loathing at everything he failed at. King Thor tells Thor the Avenger to avert this future by being a better Thor than him and by killing Loki the first chance he gets; Thor the Avenger replying by telling him to live to the end of time and prove Gorr wrong. King Thor asks what they should do if Gorr wasn't wrong, Thor the Avenger stating that just means they have their work cut out for them. Recalling a certain world whose brutal gods were killed, Thor the Avenger has All-Father Thor send some of the homeless gods to Indigarr. King Thor uses the power of the All-Father to return his past selves to their proper times, their memories of having met each other being erased in the process. Returning to Asgard, Young Thor attempts to lay claim to Mjolnir and manages to get the hammer to budge slightly. King Thor catches up with his granddaughters before settling down on his throne, and Thor the Avenger travels to Indigarr to tell the child who had prayed to him that her world is no longer without gods. | Solicit = • The grand finale of the epic time-traveling saga of the God Butcher that began in issue #1. • After the dust clears, what gods will be left? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}